Trouble in the South
by Shadow-Wolf-Goddess123
Summary: When Rouge is asked to go on her first mission scince Apocolyps, she agrees.  Little did she know she would be going after the man who's heart she stole, none other than Remy LeBeau.  Can the charmer of ladies snag his Queen of Hearts?
1. Chapter 1,2 ,3

**Chapter One:**

She was the untouchable, the unapproachable, she was the Rouge. A teenager of only seventeen, Anna Darkholme had experienced more hardship in her short life than hundreds do in years. She pushed her two toned hair back from her face, sighing in disgust at the younger students who went rushing past her.

_ 'Why is it that Ah have tah put up with da munchins while everyone else is at the stupid fair?'_ This was not the firt time that this thought had gone through her head. All the other mutants of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters got to the Bayville National Fair, all but the younger students and, of course, Rouge.

After Apocolyps, nobody trusted her. They all expected her to loose it again and try to blow them up. 'If I wanted tah Ah would have...' They didn't know it, but when she beat Apocolyps, Rouge had gotten slight control. When in high emotional states, she could access powers that she had absorbed in the past. 'At least Professor X can't say Ah aint persistent.'

Ying-Lee, aka Siamese, went running past her, the girls twin chasing after her. They were new, only being in the house for a couple of days. The twins could join hands and morph into whatever they saw fit, but they had to stay touching to do it. Unfortunatly anytime they touched, they morphed, so they were like Rouge... untouchable to the one they loved most.

"Hey Rouge!!!" Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler, "Bamfed" into the air over top of his sister. The blue fuzzy elf hung upside down from the light, smiling at her. In his three fingered hand was a fluffy stuffed pig. "I got ya somting at da fair! See iz a pig!" He held said stuffed animal down towards her.

The thing was obease and ugly, but Rouge didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she grabbed it and held it to her chest. "Thanks Kurt, Ah love it." His smile grew to a painfull porpotion.

"I'm glad. I never know what to get for you. You really like it?" His voice was uncertain, wanting more than anything to see her smile.

Painting a sad, tired grin on her face, Rouge looked her brother in the eye and lied her heart out. "Of course Ah do, it's soooo CUTE!" Watching as Kurt smiled wide enough to cover half the state, they both heard the front door open, and the voices that fallowed.

"I was, like, so totally crushin' on the dude! Did you, like, see him?! He was so freakin', like, hot!!!" A Chicago accent was the firt to hit the goth's ears. Kitty Pride walked around the corner, flicking her long brown hair. She was small and slim, but very pretty. Her grey eyes met Rouge's and she smiled. "Rouge!" The Valley girl practically charged her.

"Easy Kitty, ya don't want tah have a heart attack do ya?" But the warning was to late as Shadowcat plowed into her. They both went tumbling, Kitty ending up on top.

"You, like, so should have been there. There was, like, this vender guy, and he was so totally buff! God I totaly wanted to, like, ask him out." Her smile was innocent and perfect, just like her.

Rouge pushed the girl off of her and sat up. "If he was so hot, why didn't ya ask him out? Ya aint ever had the guts naught ta." The goth was right, Kitty would ask anyone out if she thought they were cute, or hot enough. "Ya finally settling down?" 'Please God let it be so...'

Kitty laughed, full out and almost crippling. "She didn't because he was talking to some uptight little blonde." Jean Grey said, and for the firts time Rouge relized she was there.

Jean, don't-you-dare-call-me-anythingelse, Grey was tall, beautiful and popular. She was a soccer star and on the honor roll. Her dark red hair was down and perfect, as if she had used enough hair gel in it to gag a linebacker. Her grey eyes were clear and, you guessed it, perfect. She wore a brown skirt and a green shirt, flashing her ankles, knees, and nothing else.

"Hey Rouge, Professor Xavier wants to talk to you. I think it's important though..." Of course it was or Jean wouldnt be the one telling her about it. Rolling her emerald green eyes, Rouge set off for Professor X's office... Could this day get any worse?

**Chapter Two**

Charles Xavier was a middle aged man, with no hair, and enough mental capability to kill you with a look. He wheeled his chair over behind his desk as he waited for Rouge. She was one of the older students, and was very powerful, strong enough that she scared him.

A knock came to the door and Logan, the Wolverine, walked in. He was about 5' 10" and looked positivly furocious. His blue/black hair was swept back in a natural look, his square jaw was clenched around a cigar. He wore a white shirt, a brown leather jacket, jeans and riding boots.

"Chuck, I don't think this is a good idea." Logan said, his left hand twitching. He was talking about sending Rouge on this mission, the one he had said she would be best for.

"Logan, you are the one who said she should be the one to do this." Xavier knew why he didn't want Rouge to go. The healer was attached to her, loved her like a daughter-though he would die before admiting it- and he was worried that she would get hurt. "Rouge is the best choice for..." He trailed off as the door to his office opened.

She walked in, dressed in the normall all blacks and greens. Her green eyes were encased in black eyeshadow and her lips in purple lipstick. Glancing curiously at Logan, she took the only open chair in the room, across for Charles.

"Ah heard ya wanted tah see meh Professor."

"Yes Rouge. You see, I realized that we haven't sent you on any missions scence, well, you know, and I was wondering if you would do me a favor." Her eyes seemed to darken swiftly, then went back to normal.

"What would that be?" Her voice had dropped, as if she was guarding herself, and she probably was. Rouge didn't fully trust any of them. She didn't depend on them, only herself. She had been taught the hard way that you have no one but yourself.

Charles looked at her for a minute before answering. "We would like you to go and recruit a new member. He is in Bayville, but wont be for long. Do you think that you can track him down and maybe convince him to join the X-Men?"

Now this was something new. 'Recruiting a new membah, that sounds like fun.' Her eyes went back to Logan, and saw the odd look on his face and got suspicious. "Who is he?"

The professor flinched as if she had struck him. His black eyes met her fire green ones and he saw no point in lieing. "You know him. He goes by Gambit, his real name is Remy LeBeau."

Comprihenshion dawned on her. "Yah want meh tah go and recruit the guy who kidnapped meh and took meh to Louisianna?" The old man nodded once, bacing himself for the rejection and the blow-up that was sure to come. "Why meh? Why not send Jean or Scott?"

He sighed in slight relief. "Mr. LeBeau doesn't trust anyone on this team, except maybe, you." Doubt filleed her eyes. "Rouge, he kidnapped you, not Jean. He trusted you to find his father. He saved you life, and in return, you saved his. I think that he trusts you because you two are similar..."

Rouge sighed heavily. 'They want meh tah find the Swamp Rat? Where in the world could he...' Thinking about his personality, or what she saw of it, Rouge decided she had a pretty good guess. "Fihne, do yah know where he is?"

Charles smilled, warm and pleased. Logan huffed and then growled threateningly. "As a matter of fact, I do. He is going to be at a bar called 'Renegade' later tonight. Lucker still is the fact that tonight is the only time for another month that they are letting minors in unchaparoned"

Aka, 'Welcome to Hell Rouge', just great she got to go Cajun fishing...

**Chapter Three**

"Renegade" was croweded and noisy. Rouge pushed her way towards the bar, wondering how she was going to find him in this place. 'He's prabably out on the dance floor right now...' Her green eyes were drawn to the swaying of the people huddled around the danceing area. So many people, to many forher to risk touching.

Finally reaching the bar, Rouge ordered a coke and looked around. The tables to the left showed nothing, so he wasn't there. The bar was clear of anyone fitting his discription. 'Where the hell are yah Swamp Rat?'

"You lookin' for someone cherie?" She whipped around at the southern drawl, comming eye to eye with the very man she was looking for. "Could it be moi? Is Remy so lucky that 'e 'as a belle femme like you lookin' for 'im?" A wide smile took over his face.

Remy LeBeau was a ladies man straight out of hell. His eyes were a hypnotic red on black, his voice deep and emotional. His auburn hair hung in his chisled face as he looked at the southern belle, the person he had returned to Baville to see. Rouge, his chere.

The young female X-man looked him up and down, envying him for his long leather jacket. "Ah don't know, Swamp Rat. Yah seen anyone around here who lookes like a womanizer?" Her answer made him smile as he sat down next to her. 'God, he hasn't changed a bit.

"No, aint seen no one like that. There just be Remy and his chere." His eyes lit up slightly. "What ya doing 'ere Rouge? Remy tought tat yah were back with t'e X-men. Why you 'ere Rouge?" His accent got thicker, showing he was either completely serious or he was hitting on her.

Sighing, the teenage mutant met his incredable eyes. "Ah am back with them. They sent meh here on a mission tah bring yah back with meh. They want yah tah join the X-Men."

The cajun theif laughed slightly. "Why would they send you then? They should know that Remy be the charmer, not the Rouge." He was lieing through his teeth. Rouge was a charmer, a charmer who had stolen the heart of Remy LeBeau.

"They say that yah might trust meh where as yah don't trust them."

That was true too, Remy trusted his chere. The X-geeks on the other hand, he mostly wanted to kill. "Remy aint joining that team chere. They remind 'im to much of Magneto and 'is goons."

"Please Remy." She whispered, watching as it hit him. "This is mah first mission scince Apocolyps, Ah don't want tah screw it up."

His heart was breaking, and yet jumping for joy all at the same time. She was asking him to do something for her, trusting him to say yes. 'They been treating 'er like a child scince Apocolyps, that was 'alf a year ago. She doesn't want tah mess this up.' He sighed before standing up from the stool. "Grab your coat."

Rouge jerked around to him, smiling. "Yah really mean it Swamp Rat, yah'll join?" Bear, painfully plain joy was in her eyes, if not her voice. Remy nodded, praying to god that he hadn't made the wronge choice.

She did something then that he never expected. Rouge leaped out of her chair and hugged him. It was so fast he couldn't return it, and before he knew it, she had let go. Her mask was back in place. She was back to being the untouchable, the Rouge of Bayville. She only said one thing as they were leaving. "Thank yah Remy."


	2. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the fabulous comments**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men evolution**

**Chapter Four**

Logan stood next to the front door, wondering what was taking Rogue so long. She had been gone for several hours and the gruff mutant was starting to worry... even though hie wouln't admit it out loud. _'Don't __worry Wolverine, she'll be back'_, he kept telling himself. The sound of a motorcycle made him smile, she had found him. They were both here. Opening the front gate, and the door, Logan walked out onto the front steps, watching as they pulled up.

Rogue had her arms locked around Gambit, who was driving like a maniac. He came to a skidding halt not three feet from the Wolverine. They met eyes, red on black and grey. "_Bonjour _ Wolverine. 'Ow yer night been?" The Cajun asked, smiling like a kid who had just gotten away with something. The thief turned to Rogue as she got off the bike. "_Voila petit, _Remy told ya 'e would get ya 'ere in _un_ piece didn't 'e?"

Her emerald eyes ignighted, a fural scowl on her to-pale face. "Sure, if ya call nearly crashin' inta nine different vans 'one piece'!" She turned to Logan, huffed, and stomped off to bed. Remy watched her the whole time, catching Logan watching him. The shorter man growled, letting his visious claws extend.

"You better get in this house now bub, before these claws get buried in you lieing throat." The southerner smiled befor stepping past the over protective teacher.

Once inside, he whistled at the sheer size of the place. '_Not as big as mon maison, but close.'_ "Where the shiny 'eaded man be Wolvie?" Not liking the nickname, Logan stalked off down the hall, knowing Remy would fallow. "Not nice not ta answer, ya know." Gambit said under his breath.

He fallowed the older mutant down a narrow hall, passing several doors on the way. They finally came upon a set of double doors, at these Logan stopped. Knocking twice, he walked in, Remy not too far behind. The room was spacious and warm, welcoming in it's very own way. There were two old style couches, three padded chairs, and even a fire place. The walls were covered in shelves of books, the very far wall from the door had a large bay window overlooking the front of the house. A desk was almost against this wall, leaving about seven feet between them. Sitting in this space was Charles Xavier.

The bald mutant looked at Remy evenly, his dark eyes seeing more than what was there. "Hello Mister LeBeau. I trust that your trip was enjoyable?" His voice, too, was calming. '_The man be trying ta relax Remy... hm... Moi wonder what 'e wants...'_

"_Oui miseur... mon _trip was _tres bien._ But Remy got ta ask ya, why ya askin' 'im ta join now? Ya could 'ave found moi at any time, and yet ya didn't... Why?" The man's eyes darkend even more, if possible. He leaned forward to rest his elbowes on the desk.

"Well, accually you are one of the hardes mutants to track. Unless you are using your powers, you do not register on Cerebro at all. This is unusual and unheard of. In order to do such, you must either have incredible mental walls, or a fancy helmet like Magneto. Did you know?" Professor X explained, watching to see how this affected the young man.

Remy, always the good poker player, looked as if he didn't react at all. But truethfully, his head was spinning. His mental walls were that strong? He had known that they were good, but never thought they were that good. If they were strong enough to keep the strongest mutant alive out of his head, what else could they keep out?

"Non, Remy not know this. 'e knows 'is walls be strong, but not _that_ strong." The gears in his mind were turning. "What all that mean prof?"

Xavier sighed, knowing this was going to take a while. "It means Mr. LeBeau, that...

**xxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_the next morning_

Rogue had to drag herself to the kitchen. She didn't want to get up, not for anything. She had been out untill one a.m., and she was tired. The kitchen was deserted, as always. Rogue got up earlier than anyone in the mansion, just to take a shower and get a little piece and quiet, which was normally impossible with a house full of kids and teenagers. Not to mention Kitty snored so bad that the paint was starting to peel off of the ceiling.

The gothic girl slithered over to the coffee pot, desperate for the wake-up juice it was. After dumping enough coffee mix and water in the thing to drown an army, she went to the fridge. Pulling the door open, the Rogue looked inside, determined to have a decent breakfast for once. Grabbing three eggs and two pieces of toast she slammed the white door, turned around... and screamed.

Standing not two feet away was Remy. He hadn't made a noise as he came in, which surprised Rogue the most because she was usually able to hear people when they walked in. A crooked, cunning grin was plastered on his too perfect face. His devil eyes glowed with something close to joy. He was freakin' happy he had scared the crap out of her. Painting a very real scowl on her face, Rogue hissed, "Don't ya make any noise at all Swamp Rat?! Yah scared the freakin' life out o' meh!"

Placing the food on the center island, she bent over to retrieve a frying pan, only to relize his foot was in the way. "Move yah boot now boyh or Ah am goin' tah break it." The venom was so evident in her voice that Remy didn't doubt that she would do it. His foot moved just enough that she could get into the cubbored. When she stood back up, frying pan in hand, he smiled.

"Yah goin' tah make enough for Remy too _chere_?" He plastered a puppy dog look on his face, hoping to edge her into accually making him breakfast. Lord knew he'd drempt about it, lord knew he would beg if he had to. And Lord new that there was no way Rogue would do it. "Pleaseeeeeee?" He drew the word out, hoping that he could annoy her enough.

Rogue turned to him, and snorted. "As if Ah'd make yah sarry ass anything. Yah on yah own boyh. Now scat so Ah can make mah breakfast... You better put down that egg Remy LeBeau!" She said, noticing that he had an egg aimed at her head. Remy smiled before charging the egg, and tossing it to her. The thing exploded in a messy, yucky way... splattering all over a freshly showered Rogue.

Her eyes turned to fire, narrowing in the most evil glare any human had ever seen. She was going to kill him! Gambit hopped off the island where he had been sitting and stepped back. "Um... Rogue? Remy sorry _chere..._ Don't!!!!" But before he coud dodge, a plate colided with his head... than a fork... than the frying pan... and the remaining eggs... and verious other kitchen like things.

Logan came down stairs five minutes later to find a battered and egged Cajun Charmer laying in the hall infront of the kitchen door, out cold. Peeking into kitchen, he saw a steeming Rogue who was muttering something about serving a 'Swamp Rat' for dinner. The older mutant just chuckled, he'd make Remy clean up later...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**French translations**

**chere- dear**

**voila- here it is(or something like that)**

**petit- little**

**miseur- mister**

**un- one**

**non- no**

**oui- yes**

**tres bien- very good**

**bonjour- good day**

**Author Note" Sorry it took so long, school's getting hectic... so i will try to write again soon... bye!**


	3. Chapter 5

**PyroWhore:Thanks**

**Gambitfan85:you rock!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own x-men evolution**

**words**: abc

**thoughts:** _'thinking'_

**Proffessor talking mentally:**_ "talking"_

**Chapter Five**

God how he hated hangovers! Gambit had been out all night and had gotten drunk as a sailor. He shuffled into the kitchen, his head spliting, praying for the asprin to magically appear on the counter. When he walked in, the cajun sighed in gratitued. There on the counter was two asprin, and a mug of coffee. Not stoping to think he wolfed both down. _'Thank ya lord..'_

"Bub, what the hell you think your doing drinking my coffee?" Oh crap. The rabid wolverine stood right behind him, and Remy held the man's coffee. He may not know a lot about this place but the three things he did know were: 1. Don't make Rogue mad; 2. Don't stay out all night (which he gladly broke); and 3. Don't ever touch the Wolvie's coffee.

Remy dropped the cup on the counter and swiftly put the slab of wood and metal between him and the gruff angry Canadian. "Now _misuer_, Remy not mean ta drink your coffee. 'e just... not t'inkin'. So don't get mad at Remy, 'e sorry." Logan didn't look like he was buying it. 'Bettah drop de act before 'e gets mad.' "Logan..."

"Don't even start cajun," Snink went the claws, "I am going to tear you limb from slimy limb!" The feral man lept over the counter at the southner. Remy side stepped, the metal claws bearly missing him. "Hold still you southner womanizer! The quicker the death the less..."

_"Logan, please reframe from killing Mister LeBeau. Remy, I need to speak to you, could you come to my office please?" _The Professor's voice stopped Logan just as he was about to burry his claws in Remy's eyes. The red-eyed cajun had three charged cards ready to throw at the man.

Logan pulled back, a scowl marring his features. "You got so damn lucky this time boy. Next time we are in the Danger Room, my rules there." He turned and walked off, leaving a very satisfied cajun.

"That fine wit' Remy. That fine indeed.

**xxxxxxxxxx8xxxxxxxxxxx8xxxxxxxxxxxx8xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx8xxxxxxxxxxxxx8**

When Remy walked into the cozy little (yeah right) office, he didn't see the bald, shiny man anywhere. "_Misuer? _Professor are ya 'ere?" He called softly, looking around at all the expensive stuff. '_Does de man really trust Remy wit' all t'is stuff?_'

"No Remy, I don't. But seeing as I am here, I don't think we have a problem." Xavier came out from behind a bookshelf where he had been retrieving a copy of Charles Dickens Moby Dick. "Now if you'll please have a seat, we shall get started."

Gambit knew when to listen, and now was that time. He sunk into the seat that the prof had indicated. Once he was sat, Xavier took his spot behind the old wood desk. "Remy, it seems as though you have yet to complete your final year of High School."

"In a really school? _Oui_. Remy, 'e be 'ome schooled. But 'e don't 'ave 'is degree. Wat off it?" This man couldn't possibly be think what Remy thought he was... could he?

Xavier smiled at the train of the young man's thoughts. Remy was smart, and only about twenty, it wan't unheard of for a man his age to go back to school. "Yes Remy, I am afraid yourthoughts are going in the right direction. Ever student here must have a high school diploma to live here. Or they must be going to school, it's one of the only restrictions that I have here. If you want to continue living under this very noisy roof, you have to finish school, _**public**_ school. The choice is up to you." He watched the young man's reaction.

Go back to school or not see Rogue every day. That was hard... NOT!!! Remy would rather suffer through nine hours of school each day than be away from his _chere_. "Alright old man, Remy go back. But you got ta inroll 'im in de same school as de ot'er X-Men. Agreed?"

Xavier smiled one of his truely sinister smiles. He had gotten exactly what he wanted. "Agreed Mr. LeBeau."

**xxxxxxxxxx8xxxxxxxxxxxxx8xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx8xxxxxxxxxxxxx8**

**Author's Note: I know it's short but i hope you dont get to mad. The next chapter will be really long, er, longer!**


	4. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone, the comments just keep getting better and better. Yes I know, I am a horrible speller, so please have mercy on me! Sorry it took so long, my computer was down!**

**Chapter Six**

**8888888888888x888888888888x888888888888x888888888x88888888888888**

_**Dream...**_

_He was driving down the road, enjoying every minute of the wind in his hair. The Rajun Cajun loved nothing more that to drive his bike as fast as he could on the open road. Taking a tight turn, he became aware of a set of strong, delecate arms around his waist. Glancing down he notice that the arms were covered in black fishnets. He only knew of one person he would let ride with him that wore fishnets. "__**Chere**__?"_

_The arms tightend, causing him to turn slightly to accually see his passenger. Rogue smiled softly at him, her smile wide as her hair was blown back. She wore a leather vest, leather pants and biker boots. Remy smiled, she had never looked better. "__**Chere, dere so much Remy need ta tell ya..."**_

_**"Ya can tell meh after teh rihde."**__ Remy slowed the bike, and parked. He whipped around, and pulled her to his chest._

_"__**Non, Chere. Remy need tah tell ya dat 'e..."**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Remy shot out of bed, covered in a cold sweat. He glanced at his clock, seeing the numbers flashing back at him. 5:30 a.m. Groaning in displeasure, he chucked the pillow at the affending alarm. He new he had connected when the annoying beeping had stopped. Turning over he was about to driffed off again...

"WAKE UP CAJUN!!!!" When Logan slammed his door open, and turned on his insanely bright light. The "teacher" waited untill he was up before closing his door and moving on to the next. '_God, w'at ah perfect starht tah a perfect day!'_

**88888888888x8888888888888888x888888888888888888x888888888888888**

_**kitchen...**_

The institutes kitchen was busseling with WAY to much life for six o'clock in the friggin' morning. Remy glanced at the occupants before risking a step in. Kurt was hanging upside-down from the light, munching on a pancake. His holo watch was on, making him look like a normal, dark haired, fair skinned teenager. Bobby Drake was fronsting his drink over, and slicking back his brown hair all at once.

Yeah, way to much life. Even the little kids were up and running around. As he stared at them, Gambit wondered where Rogue was. SLAM! Of course, she was running into the kitchen, and in essence, Remy. He turned to look at her, and his breath caught.

She was on her butt, her hair messy and her make-up dark. She looked like she was just waking up. Her emerald eyes went to his, and the sleep within them made him want to carry her back to bed. Not thinking, he stuck his hand out to help her up. Pausing only a moment, she reached out and grasped his hand. Then, just cause she felt like it, she cave the arm a quick jerk, pulling him down and her to her feet. She stared down at him, and smiled. "What ya doin' on de floor Swamp Rat?" Than turned and walked into the kitchen.

Remy stared at her backside as she sauntered off. Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet. Not ten seconds within standing up, Kitty came barreling past him. She was a Valley girl of the worst kind. All pink, girly, and could littereally walk through walls. Her brown hair bounced as she rushed past him and claimed the last seat at the kitchen table. Remy sighed, and entered the room fully.

His first destination was the coffee pot. Rogue was standing next to it, craddling a cup of hot coffee. He smiled at her a second before pouring himself a cup. She turned to him, a glower on her face. "What?!" He chuckled, but said nothing.

"Everyone," the professor said as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning." The entire room minus Remy, Rogue and Logan responded with a "good morning" as well. The old man looked aroung at his students, his eyes falling on Rogue. "Ah yes, Rogue. I have a favor to ask of you." Her emerald eyes widened, but she put the cup down. "Would you be so kind as to show Remy around school today?" The room was silent... for about two seconds.

"What?!"

"Remy's going to school with us?"

"Chuck, I do not think that will be nessecery."

"Ahhh... Why Rogue?!"

"Quiet!!!!" Every one fell silent at the sound of Logan's shout. He looked at Rogue, and saw her seething with unshead need to punch something. "Stripes, take Gumbo here around school today. Okay?" She looked at him, but reluctantly nodded. "Good." His gaze went to the clock, 7:15 am. "Time to go people."

Everyone stood as if in unisome. Rogue went to the sink, and rinsed out her mug, then waited for Remy to do the same. "Listen up Swamp Rat. Ah am not goin' tah babysit yah all day. Ah'll show yah around, and get yah situated, but dat's all. Got it?"

Gambit smiled, and took a step closer to her. He leaned down, and whispered for only her, and Logan, to hear. "Couldn't beh clearer _chere. _Dat mean 'e just 'ave tah saver everyh minute." He walked past her, heading for the garage. He watched Scott, Kurt, Bobby and Jean pull off in the laser-for-eye's car.

Rogue walked in, a pair of keys in her hand. Remy's hands went to his pockets, realizing she had his keys. The goth tossed him the pieces of metal, and headed towards his bike. Gambit swung on, and handed her the only helmet. As her arms went around him, his dream came back and he had to smile. "Yah ready?" He felt, rather than saw, her nod.

He pealed out, making sure she had to hold onto him rather tight. They weaved down the road, going over seventy. Remy figured out Rogue's system rather quick. If she wanted him to go right, her right hand twitched. Left was the same. When he missed a turn, she would unwind her arms and punch him in the shoulder or arm. He didn't miss many turns.

They finally pulled up to Bayville High, and Remy almost fainted. Standing around were a bunch of mutant hating, stuck up, jerks. This was going to be hell. No, scratch that, this was already hell... and he had just signed up for it... Well at least his _chere_ was ther to keep him company...

**8888888888xx88888888888888888x88888888888x88888888888x888888888**

**Author's Note: I told you it was going to be longer. It's not much longer, but it is better. I will update as soon as I **

**can. Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the next chapter! Welcome to the hell known as High School!**


	5. Chapter 7

**Hehehe... I smile evily. Remy, the Rajun Cajun in HIGH SCHOOL, Girls guard your hearts and hold onto your wallets, cause the prince of theives has made his entrence!!!**

**Note Writing: Rogue**: abc

**Remy:**abc

**Chapter Seven**

They say that you never truely realize how hectic high school is untill you have lived it... nor how seperated everyone is. Remy realized this all over again as he fallowed closely behind his _chere_. The Jocks and Cheerleaders were off infront of the school, looking perfect. This was the biggest group that he could see. All the others were fanned out evenly amungst the campus. Only one thing was clear about all of this... every single student in this hellish building HATED mutants.

Gambit saw this when he and Rogue had gotten off of his bike. Everyone had turned to look at them with loathing. They had sneered, and turned to whisper insults to their friends, they even said them outload. When he noticed that they were all pointed to Rogue and not him, he wanted to make the ground under everyone else's feet expload. Rogue had just walked ahead, as if she couldn't hear the fowl things they said about her. Swallowing his distructive need, Remy just fallowed after her.

First period was English, a class that Remy was glad to have with Rogue. '_Dis is goin' tah beh a loht easier wit' moi's Chere 'ere tah talk tah.'_ Remy just didn't like english, he never had. His home school teacher had loaded on with the book reports when he was younger, and he hated the subjet now because of it. When he walked in, the room -all four occupants- had gone quiet. '_'Corse, nobody can resist de southern charm.'_ He smiled at them before turning to the teacher.

She was... reeaaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyyyyy old. Her hair was thinning and a dark shade of grey. Three inch thick bottle cap glassess covered her eyes, and just acented the wrinkles carved into her face. She was short, thin, and in dier need of a fashion tip. Her clothes resembled that of a nun's. She looked up and swiped the note out of his hand so fast, Gambit thought she had taken the appendege with it. "Mister LeBeau? Go and sit with the dark, vile looking girl." She pointed to Rogue. Remy couldn't decided if he wanted to smile, or slap her for insulting such a _belle femme._ He went to his seat without doing either.

Rogue looked at him as he sat. "How much charm did yah waste tryin' tah convince t'at old hag tah let yah sit by meh, Swamp Rat?" He smiled, and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Writing quickly, he folded the paper and tossed it to her. Just in time to for the bell rang a second after it hit her desk. All the other chairs were filled quickly, and the teacher stood up.

"Settle down and shut up. Today we will be talking about personal essays..." Rogue looked at the note, and gave into the temptation to read it. She drowned out the teacher and opened the oddly folded note.

'Ey Roguie, w'y is it dat dis teatcher is so old? WB... Remy

She looked over at him and sighed. He was blending in with the world around him as if he had always been there. the other girls in class were looking at him dreamily. She also noticed that he was watching the teacher intently. '_Ah wonder w'at 'e be t'inkin' about...'_ She looked back at the note, and gave in again. When she finished writing, she tossed the paper back at him, making sure he saw it land on the ground.

Remy quickly leaned down and grabbed the note. Discreatly, he put it on his desk and unfolded it. 'Cause she be da only one who be willin' tah teach this group of retards. 'ey, yah know dat while weh are doin' dis, whoever isn't writin' should take notes, so neither of us miss anyting.

He smiled, and looked over at her. When he finally caught her eyes, he nodded to show that he understood. She gave him one of her heart breaking smiles. God, how he loved her... He shook the thought from his mind, no... he couldn't think about that yet. He had to keep thoughts and feelings that strong blocked or else he could project them to her. He wrote quickly and tossed the paper back at her.

Rogue opened it quickly and nearly dropped the stupid thing. _Chere_, yah want tah go out wit' dis ol' cajun? Remy take yah tah de best restraunt in town. What was he thinking? Did he have to flirt with anything that wore a skirt and make-up? Rogue wanted to yell at him, but seeing as how they were in the middle of class, she just rolled her eyes instead. After her response was written, she chucked the paper at his head, and started to ignore him.

Confused, he unfolded the note and smiled at the predictable rogue. In yah dreams Swamp Rat. Don't write back, Ah don't want tah flunk this class. He pocketed the note and went back to focusing on the teacher. But every now and then, his eyes would slip over to the Rogue of Bayville, and smile longingly.

**88888888888x8888888888888x88888888888888888x888888888888888888x888888**

_Lunch_

Remy looked all over for Rogue, but couldn't find her anywhere. She was probably off by herself not eating. He knew this was unhealthy so he was determined to find her and make sure she didn't tourture herself with lack of food. Turning another corner he ran into a group of adoring, annoying, fangirls. Cheerleaders, geeks, beauties, you name the kind of girl and they were there. Starring at him.

"Oh Remy!"

"You are, like, so hot!"

"Will you go out with me?!"

"No me!"

"NO ME!" They began to advance on him, all wanting to touch him, or date him, or get his number. If this had happened before he had fallen from hevean to hell for Rogue, all the girls would be leaving happily. They would be gushing over his number and giggling histaricly. But that was before Rogue, before his _belle ange _of a _chere._

"Sorry ladies but I..." They weren't even listening, just getting closer and closer like vultures. Remy stepped back as they neared. Just as he thought that they were going to attack, someone stepped inbetween him and the death squad. There, infront of him, was Rogue. Her hair was pulled back in a small pony tail,(I know she would never where her hair like this, but bear with it.) and she had a wicked look on her face.

"Yah all better scram before Ah kick all your asses." The death glare was effective enough to send them runnin. Rogue turned around to look at his puzzled look. "Yah mah ride 'ome. Can't 'ave yah in de 'ospital cause some girls attacked yah, now can Ah?"

Remy smiled widely. She cared, even if it was only a little. The fact made his heart flutter. "Well, mah dear Roguei, Remy just 'appen tah 'ave some food 'ere for yah." He offered the tray, hoping she would take it. "Just for yah."

Rogue wanted to blush at the insanely nice jesture, if she was anyother girl then she would have. Then again... she wasn't a normal lunch eater. "Ah'll take dah apple. Yah'll can have de rest." She reached for the red fruit, only to have him snatch it away. "Hey!!! Yah said dat was fer meh!"

"It is, _mon chere_. All of it. Dat mean yah got tah eat it all." Remy sat the tray on a table just to his left, and sat down. Jesturing for Rogue to join him, he grabbed the apple she had been planning on eating, and started to cut it into pieces with a knife he had withdrawn from his pocket. Sighing, she sat across from him. Smirk in place, he handed her a piece. "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Wow, a whole sentence without an accent. Rogue was shocked, and slightly disappointed.

As long as he had the accent of the south too, Rogue wasn't exactly alone. She wanted to tell him to can the Scot impersenation, but decided not to. "Yah ate de apple dat Ah was gonin' tah." She put as much mallice as she could behind it. Remy just smirked wider, and took another bite.

After lunch, the young sothern pair walked toward the gym. They had first, and third together on an A day. Rogue couldn't help but like the fact. The cajun may drive her absolutly nuts, but he was good to talk to on occation. There were no bleatchers today, so the kids were all lined up on the center line. Everyone was in dark shorts and white tees. Everyone, except Rogue and Remy. The teacher, a young man of about thirty, looked over at them as they walked in.

"Hello Rogue, and..." He looked at the clip board in his hands to check the name. "Mr. Remy LeBeau. Why, may I ask, are you two late to my class? Remy smiled and stepped infront of Rogue.

"Sorry _Miseur._ Was _moi_ fault. Remy couldn't get 'is locker open, so asked _mon chere _tah help out. Stupid ting was jammed. Sorry once again." The teacher looked stunned, but nodded. Remy and Rogue quickly took their place at the end of the line.

"Today we shall be playing dodge ball. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the rules, here they are: One, you can hit anyone who is currently in play. Two: If you throw the ball and it is caught, you are out. Three, get hit and you are done. So lets break down the center, and Play!!!" He sent ten balls up into the air.

Remy and Rogue each grabbed one of the balls that he tossed. They retreated and bagan to seek out victims. Rogue hit a prepy girl in the jaw, so the girl was out. Remy inlialated her boyfriend, chuckling as he fell down cursing. This continued for several minutes as their team bagan to win. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ball came hurdling at Rogue. Her back was turned so she didn't see it.

Reacting on instinct, Remy takled Rogue to the ground just in time for the ball to go flying past. Remy sighed. He looked down and relized that he was still ontop of a very pissed of Rogue. Standing swiftly, he helped her to her feet... only to get sent down again by a ball to the head. Man, his balance was off today. He looked up at the laughing Rogue, and knew it was worth it. "A _petit_ amount of 'elp _chere_?"

"Nah, yah doin' fine down dere." She thought about it and relized that he might take that the wrong way. She stuck out her gloved hand and took hold of him. She pulled him to his feet, then smiled. "On second thought, don't want a lecher stay on the ground, yah may look up some skirts." She walked off, leaving a laughing Remy standing there.

**8888888888888888x88888888888888x888888888888x8888888888888x**

**Author's Note: So how did you like it? I know it took forever... but I am trying my best. Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Hello to all you strangers. Sorry that I haven't written in so very long, tests, and loads of homework suck! sorry that it has taken forever. Please don't kill me!**

**Chapter Eight**

The sound of a motorcycle reached the ears of any who were currently inside the mansion. Logan walked towards the window, looking out to watch as Remy and Rogue pulled into the seemingly endless driveway. He watched as the bike came to a stop by the front doors, and as both driver and rider got off of the powerful machine. They were laughing, something usually unatural when looking at Rouge. Wolverine leaned back, letting the curtain fall back into place, and walked towards the door.

The glass doors opened and laughter met his ears. Rouge turned to look at him, a smile as tru as her soul plastered on her face. "Hey Logan. Wat's up?" Her smile gradually began to skrink. It hurt him to think that she couldn't smile around him. But he knew that that wasn't true. She had laughed more around him since the day she came to stay with them than round anyother person.

He ruffled her hair gently as she walked past. She smirked up at him. "Nothin' much Stripes." Rogue nodded and left to walk off towards the stairs. He watched her walk up them. Wolverine turned to the smiling cajun, snarling at him.

Remy took a caustious step back from the growling wolverine. He knew that the man was protective of Rogue, so he was partially prepared for his anger. "'Ello _mon ami, _how are you dis _belle jour?_" He added sarcasm to his voice, not ready to back down from this man.

Logan walked towards him. Remy could practically hear the claws poping out before they even had. The older Canadian stopped shoulder to shoulder with him. "Be carefull that she hasn't stolen your keys." And Wolverine walked off, leaving a very confused Remy to stand there.

The rabid wolverine hadn't yelled at him. He hadn't sliced his stomache open and peeled his flesh from his bones. He hadn't... '_WAIT, wat was dat about key?'_

Remy's thieving hands instantly shot to his jean pockets. His wallet was there, but his keys weren't. The Cajun stopped a moment to laugh at the fact that he had been robbed by the Rogue. Than cursed as he relized he probably wasn't going to get those keys back for a long time. He turned on his heels, sprinting up the stairs. "_Chere!_"

**xxxxxxxxxxx8888888888xxxxxxxxxxxx88888888888xxxxxxxxxxx888888888**

**Rogue's Room**

Her bed was cushy and soft, specially for her. Logan had given her a two hundred dollar gift certificate to Bed, Bath, & Beyond last Christmas, and she had used the money wisely. The black silk sheets were freshly washed and smelled of fabric softener. God she loved her bed!

This was the only thought in Rogue's head right at that moment.

She had walked into her room, turned Distrubed up as high as she was allowed, and had collapsted on to her mattress. Today had just been way to long for her. Arguing with Gambit, threatening people, stealing Gambit's...

As if on cew furious knocking arrived at her door. Rogue smiled as she lounged, perfectly fine with him believing that she was asleep. "Rogue? _Chere?_ If _tu _don't open dis door now, Remy be commin' in whet'er _tu _like it or not." Muffled sounds of metal on metal met Rogue's ears. He was just crazy enought to do it to.

She forced herself off of the extremly comfy bed, and began the slow trek towards the door. When she got there, she undid the locks, and opened the door a fraction of an inch. She peaked out through the opening. "Yeah, what de yah want Swamp Rat. Ah 'appen tah be very tired."

Remy chuckled, a light sound that stunned Rogue for a second. That was all he needed.

Pushing the door open before she could react, Gambit forced himself into her room. He looked around him as Rogue slamed the door closed with enough forced to make the wood creak in agony.

Her room was at odds with it's self. On side was girly pink with princesses and boy pop bands. The other was painted a dark dark green, almost black. The walls held pictures of Korn, Disturbed, and other metal/rock bands. There was a shelf on this side filled with books and dragon figurines. Remy made a mental not to remember that. The bed was dark and the size of New York. Slowly turning, he came eye to flaming green eye with Rogue.

"_J'adore tu es chambre._" He smiled widely, watching her reaction.

Rogue wanted to growl. To throw something at his head again. To rip out his eyes and beat him black and blue. To wrap her arms around him and see... WAIT A BLOODY MINUTE!! Where had that come from?! Shaking her head, she met Remy's haunting eyes. "Ah don't care. Ah want yah out of mah room NOW!"

Before she was sure what had happened, the wall rammed hard into her back. Startled, she forced her eyes to wildly meet Remy's. He leaned down close to her, his eyes smoltering. His gloved hand came up to tangle in her hair. "_Chere, chere, chere..._ ye worry _tres bien._" Gambit pulled away, and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Rogue sunk to the floor in pure shock. _'Holly crap, Ah t'ought 'e was goin' tah...'_ Whipping her head back and forth to clear it, her hand went to her side. She delved into her pocket... only to relized that he had taken his keys back.

Cursing, she shot to her feet.

"Why that no-good, two-bit, lyin', cheatin', SWAMP RAT!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx888888888xxxxxxxx8888888888xxxxxxxx888888xxxxx**

**Author's note. Sorry that it sook so long and that it's so short. I had to get a new computer, meaning I lost my old one and all my files. So naturally I lost my notes and had to make this up as I went. I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be comming up sometime this century so don't hate me!**


	7. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all of you who have stuck with the story so far, I hope that there will be many chapters to fallow.**

**Also, special thanks to gambitfan for the ultimate ending. Thanks! :D**

**Chapter Nine**

Three weeks. The Cajun had been at Xavier's Home for Gifted Youngsters for three weeks. Three weeks of pranks. Three weeks of games. Three weeks of late nights and loud explosions from four thousand, nine hundred, and thirty-thr... _thirty-four Bloody. Freaking. CARDS!!_

Rogue severly wanted to pull her own hair out. If she had to listen to one more card expload, she was going to go into the library, and suck the life out of that no good swamp rat!

Ever scince the day she had swipped Gambit's keys, he had not left her alone. Every time she turned around, he was there. Every time she came out of a room, he stood there leaning against a wall or another door. Every time, without fail. God! All she wanted was a little peace, and some time alone! But NO! She couldn't have either. Remy was to busy fallowing her around to let her rest!

Sighing heavinly, she forced the door to the kitchen open, and instantly wished she hadn't.

Seven Jamie's stood inside. Pancake mix was on the celing. The windows... the table... hell, it was even outside the kitchen door!

As soon as she had walked in, all the copies had frozen. They knew what was about to happen. The last time Rogue had caught them defiling the kitchen... The real Jamie shuddered at the memory. That had been bad. The chairs in the house had never hated him so much as they did in the week that fallowed the last insident. He was not looking forward to this round.

Rogue eyed the damage. She could feel her blood begin to boil and simmer. They had terminated the kitchen. Not only that, but they had done it while under a certain Cajun's supposide watch. That ba had let the youngest teen in the house loose. The youngest teen with the longest track record of demonlishing things in the household. For this. For this she could kill him.

Rogue turned swiftly around and bagan to stalk down the hall to the library. She did not miss the sighs of relief as she walked off.

Reatching the doors, she grasped the knobs, and threw the wood nearly off of their hinges.

**xxxxxxxxx88888888xxxxxxxxx88888888xxxxxxxx8888888888xxxxxxxxx**

He was bored. He had been in the mansion for three weeks, and nothing eventful had happened. No missions of dangerous peril. No chances to go and fight Magneto. No seeing his _chere_ walking around without make-up or, better yet, naked. Tha last thought made him drool as the mentle picture poped into his head.

As his mind driffted, he could have sworn that there was something that he was suppost to be doing. But for the life of him he couldn't remember...

The library doors were pulled so hard that they nearly broke off of the metal hinges.

Gambit twisted around in his chair to see who it was, ne gulped. There stood Rogue, all her fury plain as day on her beautiful face. She was pissed. Not just pissed, but royally pissed. As she pounded towards him, Remy couldn't help but feel kind of... happy. She wasn't avoiding him. That was someting...

Rogue stopped two feet from him and growled. Her hand shot out and knocked the man bck several inches before he caught himself. She walked towards him, fully intending on doing it again. If she could, she would knock some scence into him as well.

Remy quickly pushed himself to his unsteady feet. He held his hands out in resignation. "What did Remy do, _chere?_ What 'e do?" Nothing. Nothing that he knew of any way. Well... nothing that _she_ knew of.

Rogue stepped closer. GOD!! She wanted to hit him again. The need was so strong, she just wanted to float over to him and knock him through a wall. Maybe..

As she drifted off in her thoughts, Rogue was unaware of what she was doing.

Remy watched in shock as his _belle chere_ began to raise off of the ground. Slowly floating into the air, inch by slow inch. This wasn't possible. Her power was absobtion. She couldn't fly. Unless... _'Sacre Bleu! Mon chere got control! She got control over de powers!'_ Paniced, he backed up a little. Than stopped.

She didn't seem to notice that she was hovering six inches off of the ground. If she didn't notice, than she might accidently hurt herself. Steeling his nervse, Remy stepped towards her. He didn't stop untill thaty were almost touching, Then bent down, reached out, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gently burring his face against her abdomon to get her attention, he prayed that she would not kill him or claim he had made a move on her.

Rogue crawled back out of her thoughts when strong arms had wrapped around her. She looked down and saw the cajun with his face burried in her middle. Raising her hand to hit him, she noticed something else. The ground was unusually farther away. Carefully examining the carpet, she relised why...

She was floating.

Not enought to be over excited or stunned over, but still. She was hovering several inches off of the ground. And the cajun was supporting her incase she lost con...

Just like that her concentration broke and she fell forward, hard. Remy stumbled back at the sudden weight. He dragged her close and braced to land on his shoulder so as not to hurt either of them. Hitting the ground with a resonating THUNK!! he quickly sat up to inquire if Rogue was alright.

She was staring at the ceiling, a look of shock on her heavily painted face. Not just shock, but wonderment. Her emerald gaze drifted over to him and she smiled slightly. Remy felt the blood in his body surge up and begin to pump at an extrodanary rate. He leaned closer to her, his eyes locked on her lips...

She punched him. He was rocked back a little, craddling his bruised jaw. Why the HELL had she hit him? he had done nothing wrong! "Why ya do dat? Remy was just tryin' ta..."

"Ah 'it yah 'cause ya'll let de most rambunctious kid in de mansion loose in de kitchen! Der is pancake mix on every surfsce yah can see! And guess who gets ta 'elp 'im clean it up! Yah, Swamp Rat!" She stood up gingerly, as if afraid that she would begin to float again. She turned and began to hed out of the library, than stopped.

She looked back at him over her shoulder, meeting his eyes. "Could yah not tell de proffessor 'bout dis?"

Just then, the library door was thrown open, and Charles Xavier rolled in. He looked at Rogue and smiled. "Not tell me what, Rogue?"

**xxxxxxxx88888888888xxxxxxxxx8888888888xxxxxxxx888888xxxxxxxx**

**Author's note: so what did you think? I know it's not very long but I am trying. **

**French:**

**Sacre Bleu- sacred blue, talking about the blue vail the virgin mary is wearing in some stain glass pictures. Major swear word!**


	8. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My school has been doing CRT's and I absolutly loath them. So here is a new chapter, hope that you enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

Xavier looked at the two Southerners sitting on the other side of his desk. Both looked worried and slightly embarassed. Charles sighed heavily when he noticed that Rogue had replaced her impenetrable walls once more. She was not going to admit to anything, or open up, without a fight. He had no doubt about who would win, and it wasn't him.

"So, what were you saying to Remy, Rogue. What can't I know?" His voice was as calming as he could make it. He didn't want her thinking that he was trying to attack her, or back her into a corner. She didn't answer, just slumped lower into the cushion of the chair. The proffessor turned his black gaze over to Remy. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

The cajun wondered about whether or not to reply. He wasn't sure what the man may do with the information that he might give him. Gambit cast a look over at his _cherie._ Her hair was slightly out of place, her hands shook behind the desk. She looked at him from the corner of her heavily mascaraed eye. The look was pleading. That one look sealed his fate, made him deside. He wasn't going to tell the proffessor. He would let Rogue if she wanted too, but he wasn't going to say a word.

Charles saw the look that the young girl had given Gambit. He saw the determination ease into the boy's eyes. Niether of them were going to discuss what he had witnessed. "Fine. If niether of you are going to tell me what happened, I will just have to tell the two of you what I think went on." He watched Rogue's eyes as he said this. He expected terror, or embarassment.

What he saw was different. What he was stone. Her eyes had gone cold and distant.

"Remy no want yah t'inkin' dah worst o' 'im. Remy and 'is _cher_ not do anyt'ing wrong." The rajun cajun said in a deep voice, looking right into Xavier's eyes. He wasn't going to let this man tell him what they had or hadn't done. He had not been there to witness the beauty of Rogue's momontary flight. And he'd be damned if the man was going to tarnish what had happend by turning it into something filthy.

Proffessor Xavier smirked. He had known that one of them would react in someway to his simple words. "Really? Than why not tell me exactly what did happen between you two that is such a secret? Are you afraid that I am going to punish you for something that you claim you didn't do?"

Remy was about to open his mouth, when Rogue stood up suddenly. She pushed her chair back and walked over to the duel doors. Stopping right before exiting, she turned and regarded them both. "Why not think the worst, when yah know nothing could ever possibly 'appen? Why not dig dat knife in deeper? Yah claim to trust meh, but that only goes so far, as long as Ah am risking mah sanity for the sake of yer lifes mission. Yah can think whatever yah want, cause yah know it's ah lieh." With those words, the goth turned and dissappeared from the room.

Gambit turned burning eyes onto to the older man. "Yah shouldn't a done dat. Yah gone and mad Remy's _cherie_ madder den dah bloomin' 'atter. Yah going tah apologize tah 'er, or yah aint gonna 'ave a 'ouse tah come 'ome tah anymore." He said calmly, his voice sinceare. He ment every word.

The older man looked at him with cool eyes. He sighed. "Of course I am going to apologize. Also, I wanted to talk to you Mister LeBeau."

"What about?"

"The real reason I sent Rogue out to recruit you."

**88888888xxxxxxx8888888888xxxxxxxxx88888888888xxxxxxx88888xxxxxx**

**Danger Room**

Logan huffed as he ran a hand through his damp hair. That workout had been exactly what he had needed to get himself calm. Eversense Gumbo had been at the mansion, his stress level had been through the roof. Not to mention the fact that he was worried about Rogue.

Before Gumbo had arived she had been opening up to him little bits at a time. She had been laughing slightly whenever he joked or yelled at one of the new recuits. But in the three weeks that man had been there, she seemed to be moving in on herself. It had him worried that she might be heading towards heart break.

The very subject of his thoughts went storming by as he exited the Danger Room. her eyes were set and angry. her hair was slightly ruffled as if she had been running for a long time. Worst of all, she didn't even react when she passed him.

"ROGUE!" She stopped dead in her tracks, than slowly turned on him. He walked over to her, and looked at her more closely. It looked like she wanted to punch someone.

"Yeah Logan? What yah need, sug?" Even her voice was angry. It made the rabid wolverine unsettled.

"You alright Stripes? You've been kind of out of it scince Gumbo showed up." He reached out and ruffled her hair. "You want to talk about it?"

Rogue was tempted to reach out and take comfort in her falther-like teacher's arms. To spill her heart out to the only person she trusted. But she couldn't. Everyone she had trusted with her heart had torn it out and stomped on it. She knew Logan wouldn't, but she was still overly cousious. "Nah, Ah'm fine. Just a little tired, dats all. Thanks for yer concern." She smiled slightly before continuing on her way.

Wolverine watched her slouch off. He needed to talk to that damn cajun, and soon.

**888xxxxxxxxx8888888xxxxxxxxx888888888xxxxxxxxx88888888xxxxxxx8888xxxxxxxxxx**

**With Xavier and Gambit**

"What you talkin' about prof?" His voice dropped an octive as he looked suspiciously at the old man.

Charles knew that he had to choose his words carefully. One slip and he might end up serching for two runaways. He needed them both here. But, even with his want to keep most of his thoughts secret, he knew that the young man infront of him would take no less than the truth.

"Rogue, as you know, is very different. Even my mutant standereds, her gifts are extremely unethical. No other mutant in documented istory had had her gifts. But, I believe that is because her poweres were infact chosen just for her. I believe that Rogue is the only person who could handle them, even in the unstable state they have manifested themselves in. But there is one flaw.

"Rogue longs for the ability to touch. She craves that feeling so much that it risks driving her insane. Now, this is why I have had you brought here. I believe that you, Mr. LeBeau, have the ability to break through her stone walls, and help her gain control. I believe that if she cares for you, then her powers may finish developing sooner.

"Judging by the look on your face, you don't believe me. However, you should. Ever scince meeting you and talking to you, her control has gradually begun to develop. She believes that I am unaware of her secret, but it is hard to keep secrets form someone who can scence when power is being used. I know what happened in the library. Not exactly, but I know she was unconciously using her gifts. She was able to access someone elses, am I right?" Remy nodded dumbly. "I believe that is because you were there. Her subconcious is highly aware of you. It fights to be neer you. It fights the only way it can, by activating her power.

"By keeping you around, we may be able to get Rogue to the point where she could possibly touch. Don't you want to help with that? Don't you want to see the smile on her face as she holds your hand?" Xavier said. It was a half truth. There was more, but he wasn't going to mention that. He was not going to admit to this young man that he feared Rogue. That he, the most powerful telepath to ever live, was scared of an eighteen year old girl.

Gambit looked at the man infront of him. He stared intently at the wheelchair, facinated my it's shine. He was affecting Rogue's control? _He_ was helping her to master her gifts? How in bloody hell was he helping her? Him, the cutthroat thief with no limits? This man was either completely of his block, or the old guy was right.

It was true, he had never seen her use another power, except when under Mastermind's control. Yet, she seemed calmer around him. More open than when he had last seen her. Could Xavier be right? Could he accualy help his _belle cherie?_ Could they one day walk along the beach holding hands...

_FEAR!!_

It shocked him. His red-black eyes went to Charles's. The man was scared. Of what? Of Rogue? Why? What wasn't he telling him?

Remy was tempted to ask, but knew the guy wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Instead, he fallowed Rogue's example, and stood to walk form the room. When he reached the door, Xavier called out, "Don't tell her yet."

Remy didn't answer as he exited the room, leaving the onlder man to wonder. NO, he wouldn't tell her. He wan't going to spoil her world by say he might be her only chance at happyness, even though lord knows he wanted to .

'_Mon Dieu, 'ow Remy want's tah see 'is __**cherie.'**_

**8888888888xxxxxxx8888888888xxxxxxx88888888888xxxxxxxxxxx888888888xxxxx**

**There you have it, until next time.**

**P.S. I am going out of town soon, and wont be able to update for two weeks. Sorry!**


	9. Chapter 11

**Hey people, this is the author... duh. I have come back from my trip, but unfortunatly, had major writer's block. So here is a new chapter for all of you who have stayed posted and waited anxiously for my work. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Remy had already searched the entire mansion before he decided to check the roof. He didn't know why he wanted to look there, but figured it couldn't hurt anything. It would just be one more place he had looked.

Turning in circles as he walked it to several seconds to find the stairs that went up to the top of the building. Stepping lightly on the creaking steps proved difficult. Every other stair whined loudnly in protest to any weight. if he had been trying to sneak up on someone, than he would have failed miserably. After several agonising minutes, Gambit finally reached the door at the end of the stairwell. He reached out, turned the handle, and stepped out into the cool night air.

There she was. Sitting on the far west end of the building, her hair billowing behind her in the wind. She had drawn her knees up so that she could wrap her arms around them. Her chin rested ontop of ther wrists.The sight of her like that made something in him ache.

He walked over quietly, willing her not to run. If she fled, he would chase her. He would catch her. But he doubted that she wanted to take a midnight run right now. Gingerly lowering to the tiles next to her, he drew out a card and began twirling it between his fingers. Remy would let her make the first move. She had all the time in the world...

"Ah'm sorry Remy." The words were a faint whisper on the wind. So gentle, he almost didn't hear them.

"What yah mean, _chere?_ Why yah sorry?" Gambit inched closer to her, careful of just how close though. He wasn't going to spook her.

Rogue turned to look at him with those haunting emerald eyes. _Mon Deiu!_ He thought, _mon chere look like an angel!_

"Ah'm sorry that Ah yelled at yah earlier. Ah'm sorry dat dah proffessor was such a jack ass." Unknowingly she leaned into his considerable warmth to fight off the chill that had taken root in her veins. "Ah'm also sorry dat Ah've been so mean tah yah." Leaning her head on his muscular shoulder, the mutant goth looked towards the stars dotting the heavens line pearls. "Nice night."

Remy sat there, his _chere_ resting against him, and wondered. What if the proffessor was telling the truth? What if he was the key to Rogue's powers? It scared him to think that this girl could be depending on him so much without even knowing.

"_Chere, _Remy t'ink dat it be time tah get out of dis cold weather, 'fore you catch somet'in'." He stood slowly, pulling her up with him. "Let's get inside, _non_?"

**8888888888888xxxxxxxxx8888888888888xxxxxxxxxx88888888888888xxxxxxxxx**

_Next Morning..._

Logan walked down the dormitory hall, banging on doors as he went. It was five in the morning, and these kids had moring work outs. He paused at Rogue's door.

She had seemed so out of it yesterday. Almost as if she had been betrayed in some way. Wolverine contemplated letting her sleep through this Danger Room session, but decided against it. If Rogue was moody or needed to releave some stress, where better than in a room designed to hone your fighting skills? He raised his hand and began pounding on the door as hard as he could. "Stripes! If your not out of that bed in ten minutes, I'm going to come in there and drag you out!"

He turned and continued walking, not noticing the other scent that pilfered Rogue's room...

**888888888888888888xxxxxxxxxx8888888xxxxxxxxxx88888888xxxxxxxx88888xxxx**

_Rogue's Room..._

Gambit release a sigh of relief when Logan had continued on down the hall. He knew if he was caught in here with Rogue, the rabid canadian would slice him into shreds.

Sitting in a rail-back chair in the corner of his _chere_'s room seemed pretty odd for the King of Hearts. If his _frere_ could see him now, the man would laugh. Laugh at him for his inability to not fall in love. For the control that he showed when with Rogue. For the uncontrolable urge he felt to be as close to her as possible. Everyone in his family would laugh and gloat about how 'Remy de Charmer' had been snared.

Remy lowered his head into his hands. '_**Mon Deiu, mon chere **__is drivin' does lovely __**petite**__ hands into __**mon coure!'**_ He thought, rising to awaken Rogue so they were not late for their training.

Kneeling on the bed, he leaned in towards her. He gracefully ran two gloved fingers down the side of her jaw. "Rogue, _chere,_ it be time tah get up." She grumbled something sounding like a refusal. He smiled softly before replying. "Rogue, if yah don't get dat lily white ass out o' dat bed, Remy goin' tah join yah in it."

_Five... Four... Three... Two... _

Rogue leapted out of the bed so fast his head spun. She dove for the bathroom, yelling at him to get the hell out before she fried his cajun ass.

Chuckling, Gambit sauntered from the room. To hell with his family, he was laughing too.

**88888888888888888xxxxxxxxxxxxx8888888888xxxxxxxxx888888888xxxxx888xxxx**

_In Danger Room One Hour Later..._

Rogue threw a punch at Scott, knocking him back two feet. He swayed before falling down, face first, into the metal of the DR's floor.

She backed up as Jean rushed in, all concern and uppety at the other girl who had knocked out her boyfriend. The telepath shot her a rather nasty glare as Scott began to come to.

He sat up slowly, holding his jaw. His visor covered eyes looked over at Rogue as she stood there. He liked Rogue, she was loyal and a good fighter. He hated being on the receiving ends of anything she threw. But as he looked at her, his head ached.

She was different from them, anyone could tell. She stood off to the side, as far away from Jean and him as she could get without looking meek and scared. She didn't scare anymore. Scince Apocolyps nothing seemed to fase her other than the occational outburst of anger or joy. It was odd, watching someone he considered a friend withdraw from them all.

"Nice punch Rogue." He said, prasing her.

Rogue nodded her head slightly. "Yah need tah guard yahr weak side else everyone ahn der mothah gonna kick yahr butt." She said, watching as Logan walked in. "We done yet Logan? Some of us still got school in forty minutes."

He shot her a slight glare, but nodded. Gambit, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue all turned to walk out. He watched as Gambit paused by the door, clearly waiting for Rogue as she slipped throught the entryway. He felt the need to growl, before turning back to Scott and Jean. "Your goin' to have a shinner there Scott."

The younger mutant laughed. "Well, it's probably a good thing you have healing powers from how many times you two have fought."

Logan looked at him blankly. Those matches were suppost to be private. He wondered how the young man had learned of them. "Yeah, but at least I don't have to go around explaining how a ninety pound girl knocked me on my ass, do I?"

The three chuckled as they headed out of the Danger Room.

**88888888xxxxxxxxx8888888888xxxxxxx888888888xxxxxxxxx888xxxx**

_Bayville High School..._

Rogue climbed off the back of Remy's Harley. She watched him dismount and felt the urge to smile. Placing her helmet into one of the saddle bags, they walked side by side into the school. They got the usual sneers and glares form the student body as they attempted to walk in.

These people reminded him of the time he had come to their school, and seen some boys picking on Scott until Rogue and Kity had interfeared. He had approached those boys after they had run from the girls, only to threaten them quite effectively. He smiled at the memory.

As Rogue and he walked to English, he felt the obsured need to reach out and pluck her hand away from the bookes she held so titely. He knew that if he even attempted something like that while at school she would more than likely pound im into a locker then walk of fumming. Sighing heavily they waked into English and to their assigned seats.

**8888888888xxxxxx888888888xxxxxxxx888888888xxxxxx888888888xxx**

**Author's Note:**

**Well a new chapter another day. Sorry it took so long! Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
